Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a zoom lens, and more particularly to a zoom lens having high zoom ratio.
Description of the Related Art
The conventional digital cameras almost have the zoom lens, depending on different applications of needs, and the zoom lens has become to the high magnification zoom gradually. However, at the high magnification zoom, the zoom lens is not easy to achieve the high resolution. In addition, the zoom lens with high zoom ratio easily results in image blur because of shake or vibration during handheld still image shooting.